Ramblings of a tired man
by nystagmus
Summary: YAOI 2x1 I couldn’t have asked for anything else. 'Cause when you have the love of Heero Yuy it makes everything better. Fluff Duo POV Oneshot


It had been one of those missions, yanno, the ones that take all of your energy away, leaving you feeling drained and ready to die. Or as close as one can get to dying without it actually happening, like falling on the closest soft surface, out cold to the point that someone with a sledge hammer couldn't even wake you. I can't even claim it to have been a hard mission, tedious and long yes, but hard… Not really. Although I have been awake long enough to claim legal insanity, in my line of work it's needed sometimes. I should be used to it by now, after all you'd think with the past wars that I'd be able to stay awake for unknown amounts of time and still be rearing to go. Guess I got soft over the years. But if anything makes these missions worth the time they take, it's coming home and seeing the one person in the world I love the most waiting for me.

And damn it's worth it.

I don't get sent on many field missions for the Preventers but there are times when they need the help of someone with my abilities at breaking and entering. This was one of the few times they called for me. They would have asked for someone else but they saw me as the best for the job… I'm not complaining, sometimes it's fun, not to mention nostalgic of the good ol' days of when I was fifteen and riding with my pal Scythe. But when a certain commander 'forgets' to mention just how many locks one has to pick, decode, blow up, or gives you a set of out dated blueprints it's just damn tiresome. And all I have to say for that mission is thank the gods it's over. Who'd of thought rookies could be so annoying? You thought I talked a lot? That's nothing compared to the insane ramblings of some new kid in Section 3 who's excited about being on their first field assignment. Took a few good death threats and a glare I've come to learn over the years to shut him up. After that mess though I don't think I'll be so quick to agree to Miss Une's favors anymore.

But I shouldn't complain.

I'm better off then most of the people I've had to deal with these past couple of weeks. At least I'm not in charge of interrogation from what I could tell those bastards are freaking stubborn… not to say that I'm not, damn you know I'm stubborn, I think I'd snap though if I had to wait in a room with them hoping for an answer. All I want to do right now is find myself my lover and crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the year. Heh right, I can't even get the key in the god-forsaken lock. I can hear someone laughing on the other side of the door and I just know Heero's watching me, waiting for me to give up before he opens the door and lets me in. I must be a sight to see. My braid's come out of the tie because I got it stuck in the car door when I shut it, my shirt managed to acquire a rather nice stain from the coffee spilt on it. Damn pothole. Oh and did I mention that we had to sneak into the base through the back? It might not look tough at first but after a good down poor of rain, hills aren't all that easy to sneak down. So to add to everything else I'm covered from head to toe in dried mud.

Try explaining that to Heero.

Bet you he'll get a good laugh out of this one. He's stopped laughing now, probably wondering when I'll ask for him to open the door. He thinks to much sometimes, you can tell when he's thinking now too cause his eyebrows nit together and his eyes kind of cross as if he's looking at his nose. But he only does that when I confuse him with my circular logic. He tends to zone out a lot too. Then again I think I do as well, especially when I get to caught up in memories of the past. We do that sometimes, though not as much as before. I bring my hand up again to try the lock but the door moves away from my hand. That's not supposed to happen. I know it shouldn't have taken me this long to realize that Heero opened the door, but my mind really isn't working right, right now… I'm lucky I got the car to move. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, drive home and all. But I couldn't wait to get away from that place. The faster the better, I finally get a break and it couldn't have come at a better time.

Thank god for vacation.

I'm home- I say rather obviously and watch as Heero grins and nods. God he's gorgeous.

I've noticed- He responds, pulling the door open further so I can drag my sorry ass through it. His grin widens when he looks at me and I know he wants to laugh. Yeah I'd laugh too if it were the other way around, can't blame him. –Looks like you've had fun, He adds rather casually as he takes my jacket off me. If it weren't for Heero I swear I'd of lost it long ago. I can't help but notice he's wearing one of my shirts. Mind you it's about two sizes to big on him and completely hides the fact that he has a pair of boxers on underneath. I must have woke him up when I got home or he'd more then likely have jeans and a t-shirt on. He must know that I'm not aware of the world around me because I can feel him pushing me now; I wine when we pass our bedroom and he chuckles lightly.

Later koi- he whispers and pushes me into the bathroom. So 'that's' why he didn't just let me keep on going at the door without a hope in the world. He's such a sweetie and doesn't even realize it. That bath looks damn good right now… but the bed still looks better –You'll be able to sleep better if you're clean. He states and I know he's right. I'd probably fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow in the state that I'm in but it wouldn't be a comfortable sleep. Hell if Heero hadn't been there to great me at the door I'd still have my jacket on and then the bed would be a bloody mess. I probably stink but I can't really tell. It's not long before Heero has me in the tub, no sooner am I in the water then do I feel myself relaxing. God this is nice. Heero's talking to me but I don't know what he's saying all I can concentrate on is the feel of his hand moving through my hair and working out the tangles.

It feels so good to be loved.

You've never had a massage until you've had one from Heero. His hands that could easily break someone's bones, can just as easily turn the toughest of people into a pile of mush by the time their done. He's got a knack for finding the exact spots that need care and attention and he does an even better job at making the pain go away. Comes with the experience of knowing how your own body tenses after certain activities I suppose. It's amazing how much he can surprise me even after being together for five years. I'm sure he still has some hidden talents in there somewhere. I've yet to uncover them and he's yet to reveal them but I'm sure there's more. He tells me it is time to get out of the water now and I feel myself pull away just wanting to stay in the warmth that envelopes me.

If you don't get out of the water Mr. Maxwell how do you suppose you'll get into bed- Hook, line, and sinker? I didn't think it was possible to move so fast when one was as tired as I am, but believe me when the reasoning is a nice soft bed to curl up and sleep in you'll learn that you can move pretty damn fast too. I'm about out the door when Heero stops me by grabbing a clump of my hair. Damn bastard I hate it when he does that works every time too. More or less because I don't feel like having that precious clump ripped out. I turn to glare and my only response is my, oh so adorable lover, laughing quietly before he starts to dry me off.

Oh right, I was wet.

Kinda happens when you just get out of the water. But at least I'm feeling better now. I'll be able to get a good decent night's sleep now without waking up and feeling all grimy. I cheer with glee when we finally get into the bedroom and I'm in the bed before I can even blink. Heero crawls in beside me and sighs a soft little sigh, snuggling closer to my chest and kissing my cheek. It's the nights like this, after long missions, that I know everything I do is worth it. Why? Because I have someone to come home to, someone who takes care of me when I can't and that there is the only reason I need.

I couldn't have asked for anything else. Cause when you have the love of Heero Yuy it makes everything better.


End file.
